


Lascivio re

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Regina del piccolo popolo [5]
Category: Epic (2013)
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Prison, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Mandrake cerca di sedurre il suo prigioniero.Scritta col prompt di SSDV: - When I hear that trumpet sound, I'm gonna rise right out of the ground/ain't no grave can hold my body down (Ain't no Grave - Johnny Cash); per Il giardino di Efp e I prompt del lunedì.





	Lascivio re

Lascivio re

 

“Ti sei affezionato a quella piccola camminatrice. Lo sai che una volta tornata grande potrebbe svelare l’esistenza del piccolo popolo.

Tu, che sei sempre stato così ligio al dovere, adesso negligi ai tuoi compiti in modo così evidente.

Mi deludi” sussurrò Mandrake. Si piegò in avanti, facendo ondeggiare la sua pelliccia di topo.

Ronin cercò di forzare le catene che gli tenevano bloccate le braccia dietro la schiena, innumerevoli tagli si erano aperti sul suo corpo muscoloso lasciato scoperto dalla tuta di leafman strappata.

“Da quella ragazza dipende il baccello e la foresta” disse secco.

Mandrake sfiorò delle foglie col suo bastone, facendole decomporre. Una serie di bolle putrescenti si crearono sul terreno, mandando effluvi velenosi dal colore grigiastro.

“Alleati con me. Guideremo insieme la foresta, tu ed io, come genitori di un figlio oscuro. Il baccello diventerà un perfetto principe oscuro, potrà lenire la mancanza del piccolo erede che ho perso, e farti dimenticare Tara.

Anzi, a farti scordare la regina potrei pensarci io” sussurrò lascivo. Sfiorando con la punta del suo stivale il cavallo di Ronin.

Il comandante gli sputò contro.

“Puoi scordartelo” ringhiò, tra le risa degli innumerevoli Boggan.

Mandrake scrollò le spalle.

“Vedremo. Dopo che il baccello si sarà schiuso senza luce e la foresta sarà caduta, e tu sarai rimasto mio prigioniero per qualche secolo; la mia proposta non ti sembrerà più così terribile…”. Iniziò a dire.

“Sei osceno” ruggì Ronin, mentre veniva trascinato via.

“Oh, non sai quanto, amico dei calpestatori” sussurrò Mandrake. Sedendosi impettito sul suo trono.

< Mille volte sono stato ucciso, ma la foresta mi ha sempre riportato alla vita. Quando squilla la tromba che sancisce una nuova generazione, torno alla vita rialzandomi dalla mia torre di marciume. Così che inizi nuovamente la guerra tra la vita e la morte.

Perché non sono io il vero male, anzi, io permetto la rigenerazione. Sono proprio i camminatori a distruggere qualsiasi cosa in eterno, privando tutto di una nuova generazione > pensò.


End file.
